St Patrick's Day
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Since Jess gave Don a little lesson international relations, he shows her why he is her lucky charm. This is dedicated to afrozenheart412. FA DLL and my OC Kiley Flack


Since Jess gave Don a little lesson international relations, he shows her why he is her lucky charm.

AN: Ok, so this was also an inspiration from afrozenheart412! The summary belongs to her too!

Disclaimer: Characters? No. Summary? No. Disclaimer? I don't know. If you don't own anything do you own the disclaimer or do others own that too?

* * *

February 21

Jess squeezed Lindsay's hand tightly. She was determined not to cry for this.

"Haven't you gotten a tattoo before?" Lindsay teased. Jess glared at her and replied.

"Yes, and I've given birth to a child, but this is for Don and I'm a little less tolerant to pain in my old age" Jess joked. The tattoo artist pulled away with a smile on her face.

"Would you like to take a few minutes before I start the last one?" Jess gave the woman a thankful smile as she carefully sat up. Jess had decided that she wanted another tattoo besides the one on her wrist, so she decided to get a 9mm handgun draped with blue, purple, and patriotic ribbons for police officers killed in the line of duty and those killed in 9/11. Across the top were the words 'Never Forget'. "Does it look okay?" Jess asked turning to Lindsay.

"Do you ever not worry Jess?" Lindsay teased. Jess looked at her friend over her shoulder and maturely stuck her tongue out. Lindsay laughed. "It looks fine, Jess. You get to explain to Kiley why mommy's sore for a few days" she teased.

"Crap, she'll want to touch it" Jess said. Lindsay laughed as she watched her best friend try to figure out a way to keep the baby from touching her shoulder. Jess smiled as she thought of Kiley waiting for her at home. The little girl was so much like her daddy, Jess sometimes wondered if she was actually her daughter. "She'll just have to be daddy's girl until it's healed" Jess joked. Lindsay rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less.

"Yeah because our girls already complete daddy's girls" she teased. "I swear it's so funny to watch them go from rough and tough cop to a pile of goo once they walk through the front door." Jess smiled as she remembered a few times she had witnessed that for herself.

"You ready to finish this up?" the tattoo artist asked as she re-entered the room. Jess nodded and laid back down. She clenched her teeth, grabbed Lindsay's hand in a vice like grip, and pinched her eyes closed to prepare herself for the pain she knew was coming.

* * *

Don sighed as he clicked on another link. He had been doing paperwork and had decided to search for a St. Patrick's Day present for Jess during his lunch hour since Jess had the day off. He wanted to get her something special since it was her first St. Patty's Day as a Flack. He had already picked something out for Kiley and was going to pick it up after work. He glanced briefly at his watch and noticed he only had ten minutes left and had not gotten any food. Don wondered if he had time to run to the corner vendor to get a hot dog before he had to be back on shift. Two hot dogs and a coffee carrier with two coffees landed on his desk and Jess's chair was rolled over.

"Next time you're going to bail on our lunch plans, let me know" Danny said as he grabbed a hot dog, some mustard packets, and his coffee.

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Don questioned as he took his hot dog and slowly opened it.

"We're best friend. Besides, I know you couldn't have lunch with Jess 'cause she was getting that new tat" he replied. Don nodded and the friends ate their lunch quickly as they discussed their cases. Danny looked down at his watch almost twenty minutes later. "Damn" he mumbled. Don grinned. "I got to get back to work" he sighed as he stood and pushed Jess's chair back to her desk and threw his trash into the can between Jess and Don's desks.

"Well have fun actually doing your job" Don chuckled. Danny laughed and smacked his friend on the back.

"I will, but you have fun finding the perfect present for Jess" Danny laughed as he started toward the precinct doors so he could make his way back across the street to the lab. Don smiled and picked his pen back up, ready to finish his paperwork so he could find something special for Jess.

* * *

"Wow, Jess" Lindsay breathed. Tears rose to her eyes as she looked over her friend's new tattoo. Jess stood while Lindsay held a mirror up to reflect off of the full length mirror. She was almost in tears at the beauty that now adorned her right shoulder blade.

"It looks great detective" the artist said as she started cleaning up her station. Jess smiled.

"Thank you so much; it's amazing" Jess said as Lindsay set the mirror back down and helped Jess readjust her halter top.

"Not a problem detective. I hope to see you again" the artist said smiling. Jess nodded and the friends made their way out of the shop and back to the car.

"Lunch?" Lindsay suggested. Jess nodded in agreement as she looked down at her watch and saw that Don's father would be free to watch Kiley for another few hours before his doctor's appointment.

"The diner on 23rd?" she asked. Lindsay nodded and slid into the driver's seat, while Jess jumped in her side. "I hope Don likes it" Jess said. Lindsay smiled and threw a quick glance at Jess as she backed out of the parking spot and headed toward the diner.

"Oh, he'll love it" Lindsay assured, grinning evilly at what was going to happen that night once Don saw what Jess had tattooed. Jess smiled conspiratorially.

* * *

Don opened the door and stepped inside the little shop. Don had already gone to pick up the small necklace he had engraved for Kiley. It was a small silver pendant on a silver chain. The front of the pendant had a picture of St. Christopher on it and 'St. Christopher Protect Us' on it. On the back, Don had 'Kiley Flack, Daddy's Little Girl' engraved on it. He roamed around the Irish store for a few moments before an elderly gentleman came in from the back.

"Dia dhuit" the shop owner said.

"Dia is Muire dhuit" Don responded. The shop owner looked at him for a moment, before he broke out into a wide smile.

"An bhfuil Gaeilge agat?" he said. Don shrugged.

"Tá cúpla focal agam" he responded. The shopkeeper nodded and motioned around with his hand.

"Feel free to look around and if you have questions, feel free to ask" he said in a thick Irish accent. Don nodded and headed towards the children's section. There he found a white bodysuit with a four leaf clover and 'Daddy's Lucky Charm' on it. He also found a bib that said 'Daddy's Little Irish Princess' and a green and white halo. He walked around the store and found two t-shirts for Jess. One was green with a clover and 'Irish by Marriage' on it and the other was black with a clover and a lip stick print with the words 'Forget the Irish, I'm Kissing a Detective'. Don chuckled and continued browsing.

"Ok, I think I'm done" Don said as he set everything on the counter. The shopkeeper smiled and Don's attention was drawn to the jewelry case. Inside was a silver Celtic eternity knot shamrock necklace with matching earrings and a bangle bracelet that read 'Mo Anam Cara… My Soul Mate'. "I want these too please" Don said pointing out the pieces he wanted. The shopkeeper smiled.

"These girls must be pretty special" he noted as he rang up all of Don's purchases. Don smiled widely and nodded.

"They are my world" he answered. The owner smiled and gave Don his total. As Don paid, the man wrapped up Don's items and placed them inside a bag. Don smiled and took the bag. "Go raimh maith agat."

"Tá failte romhat" the shopkeeper replied. "Slán leat."

"Slán agat" Don replied as he left the store, happy that he had found things for his girls.

* * *

March 17

Jess sighed as she smoothed down the front of her shirt. She had the day off, but knew Don had wanted to spend the day with her. She had decided to get Kiley and herself ready and they would head to the precinct, hoping to take Don out to lunch.

"Come on silly girl" Jess said picking up her daughter from the car seat. Jess smoothed down Kiley's green dress and made sure the lime green bow around the waist was still tied. Don was going to love the shoes because they looked just like Jess's; they were black boots. Jess wore her new green Satin top with ruching on front and sleeve cuffs, a pair of dark washed jeans, and her favorite knee high, high heeled, black boots.

"Angell, what're you doing here?" Danny voice yelled out as she walked through the precinct doors. Jess rolled her eyes, but still smiled at her friend's behavior.

"We're here to take Don out to lunch. Do you know where he is?" Jess questioned. Danny stood from where he had been leaning against the corner of Don's desk and took Kiley from Jess. He kissed her nose before he pulled her close to his chest and turned his attention back to Jess, who was smirking at him.

"He's finishing up an interrogation then we were going to head out to lunch, but I will go find Linds and see if she will take an early lunch with me" Danny said smiling. Jess let out a soft laugh, but frowned when Don slammed the interrogation room door shut behind him and stomp off, presumably into the locker room. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but would you mind watching her for a while so I can go talk to him?" Danny nodded and Jess took off to find her husband.

* * *

"Don?" Jess called out as she opened the locker room door. Don was sitting on the bench in front of his locker with his head in his hands. "Babe" she whispered. Don looked at her for a second, giving her a brief smile.

"What are you doing here? And where is Kiley?" Don asked. Jess smiled and moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her cheek on the top of his head.

"Well Kiley and I came to ask if you wanted to have lunch and Danny has our daughter right now" Jess replied. Don sighed and Jess kissed the top of his head. "What happened babe?"

"Just a tough case was all. This guy killed his wife and baby girl, then slept with his girlfriend and doesn't even feel slightly guilty" he said. Jess sucked in a breath. Those kind of cases got to all of them, but especially Danny and Don because of their families.

"Well Kiley and I are here and we want to treat you to lunch with your favorite girls. Come on; we can go to that diner you like" Jess taunted as she moved so she was standing in front of him. Don smiled slightly. Jess sighed. "Babe, your wife and children need food" Jess said. Don looked at her.

"Children?" he whispered as a large grin spread across his face. Jess smiled and nodded.

"I was feeling a little weird after I got the tattoo and I thought it was weird so I went to the doctor to see if it was infected or something. One thing led to another and I had a blood test done and she said I was pregnant" Jess explained. Don leaned forward and kissed her.

"Is it healthy?" he asked. Jess smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I freaked about having the tattoo, but she reassured me that since it was so early in my pregnancy that it would be fine, as long as I don't get another one while I know I'm pregnant" she giggled. Don chuckled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tabhair póg dom, táim Éireannach agus ámharach" Don whispered. Jess leaned back slightly and looked up at him.

"I don't speak Irish" Jess said confused. Don chuckled and leaned forward so their noses were touching.

"I said 'Kiss me, I'm Irish and lucky" Don said as he leaned forward a little bit further and kissed Jess soundly on her lips. It was going to be a great first St. Patrick's Day for all of them.

* * *

Ok! So I hope you liked it! Here is the rough Translation of the store scene:

Hello

Hello

Do you speak Gaelic?

I can speak a little.

Thanks

You're welcome

Goodbye

Goodbye

Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
